Preciso de você
by Bruhh Black
Summary: Harry quer Gina mais não pode têla, queria protegêla. ela queria ele... uma song fic, oneshoot, okey? Após tudo que acontece no 6 livro.


N/A: Song Fic Harry/Gina.  
**spoiler:** Livro 6.  
**disclaimer:** Precisa falar que nem o Harry, nem a Gina nem ninguém é ersnagem meu? se fosse vc acha que eu tava escrevendo fic? ahsuahs... tão tá.

* * *

Harry se sentou embaixo da arvore, em frente ao lago da lula-gigante. Esse podia ser o seu ultimo dia em Hogwarts, ele não voltaria para a casa dos Dursley mais, nunca mais. Agora era apenas ele, não tinha mais ninguém, havia perdido quase todos que amava. Os pais, Sirius e agora Dumbledore. Tinha medo de perder os amigos e Gina, estava decidido a ir sozinho, não queria ajuda, não queria prejudicar ninguém.

Mas era difícil, muito difícil. Ele queria a companhia dos amigos, e mais importante ele queria a companhia de Gina, ele queria novamente sentir seus beijos, ele queria poder abraça-la. Ele ainda amava ela. Ela também o amava, mais não podiam ficar juntos.

Ele não queria perde-la.

"_Por que é tão difícil?"_ pensava harry_. "Por que minha vida não pode ser normal? Por que eu não posso ser normal?"_ Nesse momento, tudo que Harry queria, não era ser Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu. Ele queria ser apenas mais um garoto de 16 anos, comum que tem seus pais, uma namorada e amigos e que não tem uma cicatriz na testa. Mas... Ele não era assim, vivia numa triste realidade em que sua vida não fazia muito sentido. Ele era a única pessoa que poderia salvar o mundo.

E de repente uma lagrima cai do olho de Harry, por tudo que ele estava passando. Por ter perdido a ultima pessoa que ele podia confiar, e agora só ter os amigos. Por ter que se separar da namorada que ele tanto amava, Gina, _"por que?"_ Por ter esse vida que ele tinha.

**uma lágrima rolou **

**do meu olho ao perceber **

**que era a última vez **

**em que eu ia ver você **

**outra lágrima rolou **

**dentro do meu coração **

**ao ver a velocidade **

**com que as vidas vão em vão. **

- Harry? – Uma voz meiga e doce.

- Gi-gina? – Os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos, marcados pelo choro.

- Harry, eu acho que... Eu quero conversar com você.

- Gina, eu já lhe disse, não posso continuar com você. Você sabe que eu não posso.

- Olha Harry, você vai dar de heróizinho de novo?

- Eu não estou dando de Herói, Gina...

- Está sim, você só não quer mais eu por que quer me salvar. Eu não quero ficar sentadinha, esperando você. Eu quero lutar com você, Rony e Mione vão. Eu também.

- Eu não posso, por que eu não quero te perder. Não quero. – Uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos marejados.- Gina, não complica, você esta me fazendo sofrer mais.

- Eu quero você Harry Potter, eu quero você pra sempre, eu te amo. Eu quero você, eu quero fazer tudo que eu puder para te ajudar.

Eles chegaram mais perto e se beijaram em um caloroso beijo, que todo o amor dos dois estava dentro. Harry se sentiu feliz pela primeira vez em algum tempo.

**quando eu menos esperei **

**nada mais eu encontrei **

**havia desaparecido **

**a lágrima que eu chorei. **

**mas aquela que escorreu **

**no meu peito lá ficou **

**a gota de um gosto amargo **

**com o frio cristalizou **

- Gina, eu quero você, eu quero ficar com você para o resto da vida, entende? Eu quero você para sempre, eu quero você. Mais eu não posso.

- Por que Harry? Se for para morrer eu quero morrer ao seu lado. Se for para sofrer eu prefiro sofrer com você do que por você, ok?

- Gina, me ajude a te esquecer, por favor! Eu não quero mais te amar, eu não quero mais você. Mais mesmo assim eu te amo muito.

Gina chorou nesse momento. Caíram lagrimas de seus olhos.

- Você não me quer?

- entenda. EU TE AMO MUITO, eu quero ficar com você. Mais não dá.

**eu quero saber como proceder pra esquecer **

**da tua voz, do teu viver, **

**por quê eu apenas quero caminhar sem ter que olhar pra trás **

**e ver você vivendo em paz. **

- Harry, não faça isso comigo, okey? Eu estou sofrendo por você.

- Gina, eu não... eu não posso mais ter você. – Harry abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão pelos cabelos

Gina colocou a mão no queixo de Harry e levantou sua cabeça. – Harry, eu não quero esperar por você, entendeu? Eu quero você agora.

- Gina, deixa passar o tempo, deixa eu arrumar a minha vida.

- Harry, eu te quero agora... – Gina correu pelo jardim e entrou no castelo.

"_Oq eu estou fazendo? Eu quero ela!"_

**e você sabe que eu **

**já sofri demais aqui **

**e não vejo a hora de poder ficar junto de ti. **

**e onde você estiver, **

**estarei em coração **

**e em alma e espírito, através dessa canção. **

Harry correu e entrou também no castelo, ele foi para a torre da grifinória. Entoru no salão comunal e lá estava Gina, chorando nos braços de Hermione, Rony do lado. Ela não havia visto Harry entrar, mas hermione sim. Fez um gesto para Harry como se fosse para ele ir lá. Rony olhou feio para ele.

- Gi-Gina. – ele se sentou do lado dela.

- Sai daqui Harry. SAI.

- Gina vamos conversar. – A menina se levantou e olhou nos olhos de Hary, ambos vermelhos, como de muitas pessoas no salão comunal.

- Harry, se você for me dizer de novo tudo que você já me disse, se você for me fazer sofrer, saia.

- ããr, venha Rony. Vamos arrumar as malas.

- Mais Mione...

- VEM RONALD.

- estou indo, okey.

Os dois deixaram novamente Harry e Gina sozinhos.

- O que você quer?

- Você Gina. Então se você quer mesmo ficar comigo, você vai ficar... Agora... Agora por favor, não me deixe te perder nem sofrer...

Mas Harry nunca terminou essa frase, pois foi calado por um beijo quente e amoroso, que tinha todo amor dos dois dentro.

- Te amo Gina.

- Te amo Harry.

**enquanto a sua ida puder fazer alguém chorar **

**é sinal que a sua vida ainda não deve acabar **

**já que não há saída, eu posso apenas imaginar **

**como seria a minha vida sem a sua pra me alegrar**

**

* * *

**

N/A: olááá. gostaram? choraram... haushaus... 

bem a musica é: "Duas Lagrimas" do Fresnoo... beeeeem²³ legal a musica.

me deixa uma revieww?

espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
